Frost Bite
Frost Bite is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-sixth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and tenth case overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Jayden and the player headed to the Glasswood mountain region in order to find COBRA's weapon stash hidden in the region. While among the chilly mountains, Jayden and the player were approached by a panicked Nixon Blade who requested immediate assistance. He explained that he had found a body by a campsite not that far away and needed their help. When the duo arrived, they found explorer Roxanne Demassa with her chest slashed open. They first questioned Nixon on how he found the body before going on to interrogate photographer Connor Fawkes and truck driver Valerie Steele. Before they could carry on with the investigation, Callum phoned them and explained that he was searching the area when he found a hidden cave. Inside the cave, they found evidence which linked the cave to COBRA. There, they suspected tourist Gareth Steppingstone and land owner Wayne Weller. Part-way through the investigation, while Jayden and the player were recapping the case in the campsite, they were interrupted by a bear charging at them. The pair fled from the bear and arrived back at the hot springs where they decided to search the area once more. After searching the hot springs and the cave again, they arrested Valerie for the murder. Valerie denied involvement and was angered by the accusations. Eventually, after being confronted with the evidence, Valerie confessed and explained that Roxanne needed to die. Confused by Valerie's statement, Jayden asked her what she meant but Valerie refused to explain and demanded they handcuff her. As Valerie refused to explain her motivations, Judge Price sentenced her to forty years in prison for the brutal murder. After the trial, Chief Gate told the pair to head back to the hot springs and uncover the truth behind Roxanne's murder. Post-trial, Jayden and the player headed to the hot springs where they found Valerie's backpack. Inside the backpack they found a strange device which was revealed as a communications device from COBRA. With this new evidence they confronted Valerie in prison who revealed that she smuggled weapons for COBRA with her truck. She recounted how while transporting guns to the cave she noticed Roxanne setting up a camp nearby. Worried that she would find the cave, Valerie crafted a bear claw figurine from wood and attacked Roxanne. Following the confrontation, the detectives decided to search the cave again for further leads. Inside the cave they found an empty weapons crate along with a keyring for Wayne's company. Wayne revealed that he was an affiliate of COBRA, buying land they could operate from. He further explained that Roxanne had found the cave and stolen an amount of weaponry in order to hand it over to the police. After arresting him, the pair searched the campsite and found the guns Roxanne stole. Back at the warehouse the team celebrated their win against COBRA while knowing that there was much more to be done. Mildred then told the team that they still didn't know much of COBRA's origins and actions over the years and suggested heading to the city archives for answers. Summary Victim *'Roxanne Demassa' (found with her chest slashed open) Murder Weapon *'Bear Claw Figurine' Killer *'Valerie Steele' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a snow mobile. *The suspect uses snow chains. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a snow mobile. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect uses snow chains. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a snow mobile. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect uses snow chains. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a snow mobile. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect uses snow chains. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a snow mobile. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect uses snow chains. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Killer's Profile *The killer has a snow mobile. *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer uses snow chains. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Campsite. (Clues: Victim's Body, Hiking Bag, Snow Pile; New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a snow mobile) *Examine Hiking Bag. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Sleeping Bag) *Analyze Sleeping Bag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Hot Springs Flyer; New Crime Scene: Hot Springs) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Clues: Camera, Broken Metal) *Examine Camera. (Result: C Fawkes; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor why he was in the mountain region. *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Number Plate; New Suspect: Valerie Steele) *Speak to Valerie about the murder. *Ask Nixon how he found the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Clues: Torch, Broken Sign, Wood Pile) *Examine Torch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Gareth Steppingstone) *Confront Gareth about entering the cave. (Attribute: Gareth has a snow mobile) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sold Sign; New Suspect: Wayne Weller) *Speak to Wayne about owning the land. (Attribute: Wayne eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Wood Pile. (Result: Hiking Stick) *Analyze Hiking Stick. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snow chains; New Crime Scene: Tent) *Investigate Tent. (Clues: Fur Jacket, Torn Photo) *Examine Fur Jacket. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Connor about his "secret". (Attribute: Connor has a snow mobile, eats pumpkin soup and uses snow chains) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Confront Nixon about defacing a picture of the victim. (Attribute: Nixon has a snow mobile and uses snow chains) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Thermal Rocks. (Clues: Smashed Device, Gareth's Bag, Stained Document) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Dash Cam) *Analyze Dash Cam. (06:00:00) *Confront Valerie about nearly running the victim over. (Attribute: Valerie has a snow mobile, eats pumpkin soup and uses snow chains) *Examine Gareth's Bag. (Result: Creepy Photos) *Confront Gareth about his obsessions> (Attribute: Gareth eats pumpkin soup and uses snow chains) *Examine Stained Document. (Result: Property Document) *Confront Wayne about the document. (Attribute: Wayne uses snow chains) *Investigate COBRA's Hideout. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Broken Chain) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bear Claw Figurine) *Analyze Bear Claw Figurine. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Snow Chain) *Analyze Snow Chain. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (2/6). (No stars) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (2/6) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Strange Device) *Examine Strange Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Box. (07:00:00) *Confront Valerie about her links to COBRA. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate COBRA's Hideout. (Clue: Crate Lock) *Examine Crate. (Result: Empty Crate Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Weller Co. Keyring) *Confront Wayne about COBRA. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Campsite. (Clue: Locked Duffel Bag) *Examine Locked Duffel Bag. (Result: Guns) *Examine Guns. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (04:00:00; Reward: Tactical Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Dread Mountains